


For Want Of A Nail

by Dess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A Twist In The Main Story, Bisexual Female Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, dating sim, styled in form of a, with chapters for each character path
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dess/pseuds/Dess
Summary: You find yourself standing in front of an apartment.The sky is as blue as it can be, the afternoon sun shines warmly, reflecting off the windows of the buildings. A gentle breeze catches your hair and plays with it before fading away.You blink, once, twice and look around. The streets are crowded, people rushing left and right. It's just another busy work day, it seems. Nothing out of the ordinary.The only thing that bothers you is that you can't remember how you got here.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've wanted to write for a long time  
> The concept is pretty much the same as the game - get thrown into the RFA, date nice people, angst what is angst (lmao)
> 
> Also, MC might seem a little different from the standard MC but oh well (she looks the same though)
> 
> I use Y/N for MC's first name so if anybody wants to use the chrome extention, go ahead!

You find yourself standing in front of an apartment.

The sky is as blue as it can be, the afternoon sun shines warmly, reflecting off the windows of the buildings. A gentle breeze catches your hair and plays with it before fading away.

You blink, once, twice and look around. The streets are crowded, people rushing left and right. It's just another busy work day, it seems. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

The only thing that bothers you is that you can't remember how you got here.

You can remember getting up and brushing your teeth. Breakfast, that works, too. But after that? A blank. Everything is just...blank.

You think, try to retrace your steps. Maybe if you find out what your last memory is, you'll be able to-

The buzzing of your phone in your hand - you hadn't even noticed that you've been holding it the entire time - cuts off your train of thought and you look at it in slight bewilderment.

It's a text message from an unknown number. 

'You've arrived, right?'

Your brows furrow in confusion. Somebody knows you are here, apparently. Somebody who also seems to know you, an advantage you don't have. A light shiver crawls up your spine and you can't suppress the feeling of something unpleasant coming.

You can't suppress the feeling of someone watching you. 

Careful not to look suspicious, you turn around and try to observe your surroundings. The crowd is still there, big as ever - if anybody really is watching you, you won't be able to make out who it is. The few trees that are planted around the house are too thin to let somebody hide behind them and there is no other hiding place you can think of in such an open space like this.

It's ridiculous. The day is bright as it could be but you still feel more unsafe than you would feel in pitch black darkness.

You glare at the phone, feeling defiant - who is this person to intimidate you? - and type a response.

'Yes.'

Maybe it's not the best idea to play along but you need to know what the hell is going on. You need to know why you suddenly found yourself in a neighborhood you've never been to before. You need to know why strange people with unknown numbers seem to know more about your situation than you do. And you need to know why this is happening.

Well, maybe you don't exactly need to know the last thing but as they say, curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back. 

You'd just like to leave the 'killed' part metaphorical. Life may be a pit of misfortune sometimes but that doesn't mean you'd like to leave it anytime soon.

It doesn't take long for the stranger to text back.

‘I’m glad! Thank you so much for doing this.’

Well, this got interesting quick, you think. What exactly are you doing? You don't have anything with you, just your clothes and your pockets are empty, aside from a few coins and some gum. And your phone of course.

Right. Your phone. You resist the urge to facepalm. The phone you send texts with and, more importantly, receive texts with. The phone, that automatically creates a backlog of messages, last time you checked.

You sigh at your own stupidity, open the chat with the stranger and scroll up to read the log.

Apparently, you had agreed to help a stranger - an exchange student with a haircut even stranger than his identity - return a phone he found. He didn't tell you how exactly you were supposed do that, he just asked you to go to a certain place. This apartment. You shake your head. What in the world had driven you to say yes? You don't even have a phone other than yours with you, so how exactly had you wanted to help him?

It doesn't make sense. No matter how hard you try, you can't seem to remember to have sent these messages even when your phone clearly says otherwise.

What in the world is wrong with you, you wonder. Did you hit your head somewhere? Maybe you had been drunk. This may be a possible explanation, assuming you have a habit of drinking. Which you don't. So what happened?

Your phone buzzes again and you unlock it fast, anxious to see what cryptic message you got this time. Only now do you notice the app you use to receive those messages. It looks like a fairly normal messaging app, quite elegantly designed even.

The only strange thing is that you've never seen this app before.

And of course you don't remember installing it. Why would anything ever be easy for you to figure out.

Thankfully there is an easy way to find out. A quick check of the download log should tell you where you got the app from. You sigh in relief and scroll through your phone to find it.

It's empty. 

Even the pictures you're sure you downloaded a few days ago are not in the log anymore. It's as if something or someone had wiped it clean. And you certainly don't remember doing it.

This bothers you, more than you should or maybe the exact right amount, but you decide to read the message first and decide what to do with this new information later.

It's just a short 'Can you try opening the door?'.

Now if that doesn't sound suspicious. You're not exactly keen on pulling a B&E in the middle of the day or at any time at all, really. 

'I'll try ringing the bell first' you type. Like any sensible human being would do.

Your finger freezes short of pressing the send button. You didn't use your name in the chat - instead you had, for whatever reason, chosen to name yourself 'Daffodil'. Not a nickname you have ever used online but a nickname as good as any other, you think, if only you'd remember doing that.

Mysteries upon mysteries. You swallow that lump of unease in your throat and send your message.

'Oh, sure. But I don't know if it'll be any use.'

You hate that the stranger is right. Nobody answers the door and you sigh after ringing for the fourth time. 

'You were right. What next?'

The text comes almost instantly.

'I found a notepad app with some numbers on it. Is there a lock on the door?'

There is, indeed.

You stare at the door in front of you. This is a simple apartment, isn't it? Is it even common to lock doors with number pad locks?

The lock looks expensive but upon closer inspection you see a fine layer of dust on it. Nobody has used it in quite some time. Maybe there are other ways to open the door.

Or maybe nobody lives here anymore.

Slowly but surely, you get the feeling that you're in over your head. But you had agreed to help. Curse past you and it's generosity.

'There is' you type, 'but what are you proposing?'

Again, the reply comes as soon as you send your message.

'You could try those numbers on the door, right?  
Just leave a message with my contact data, when you get inside.  
I'll send it to you.'

You're sure you can't raise your eyebrows any higher. 

This is kind of going past the point of generosity and straight towards absurdity.

You might be a helpful person but you're not going to break into apartments for some stranger, you decide. That's too risky. And why would somebody ask a complete stranger to break into an apartment just to leave their contact info inside? 

You might not remember when you came to this place but you damn sure will know when you'll leave it. Which would be now.

'I'm not breaking in.'

'It's not breaking in if you have the code' the reply states. Is it just you or does this person seem weirdly fixated on getting into this apartment?

'It is trespassing, though. I'm not getting in trouble with the law.'

You lock your phone and put it in your pocket. It buzzes faintly, once, twice, but you pay it no mind. All you want to do is leave and ideally, don't even look back at this place. And also forget that this happened. You'll make yourself a nice warm coffee back home, relax and forget everything about it. The only thing you need to do is leave.

You only manage to take a few steps when you hear the sound of footsteps behind you. It's faint but unmistakable. Either someone has just left the apartment complex...

Or someone is following you.

You pray that it's the former and quicken your pace. But you are not fast enough. You manage to catch a glimpse of white hair and a flash of green eyes before

everything

turns

dark.

 

You find yourself standing in front of an apartment.


	2. The RFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to meet the RFA!

As soon as the door snaps shut behind you, you can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, you have made a mistake.

The whole thing had started out suspicious, to be fair. Some guy had written you out of the blue and asked you to help him return a phone, then led you to an apartment and now tricked you into entering it. In hindsight, you should've questioned that story as soon as he had told it, you think. Now you don't have anybody to blame but yourself.

But you're always smarter in hindsight, so they say.

The muscles in your back are taut, tense from the anxiety that rises in the back of your throat. You take a deep breath and try to calm yourself. This is almost over. The only thing left to do is to ask this guy for his contact data and leave it here. It will be easy. You're almost done.

You've been clutching your phone, you notice, and you relax your hand before unlocking the phone. It's a bit surprising that he hasn't texted you yet, you think, but maybe he's just waiting for the confirmation that you have entered the apartment. How else would he know this? It's not like he can see you.

You open the app, ready to type out your question, and almost drop your phone. Your chat log is gone. The stranger isn't logged in anymore, either.

Instead, you find yourself in a different chat. Full to the brim with people, no less.

 

[Daffodil has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung★: fml T_T

Yoosung★: failed my midterms

Yoosung★: [crying]

ZEN: well, you should have studied instead of playing LOLOL all night;;;

ZEN: of course I'm not the one to talk lmao

Jumin Han: I am sorry to interrupt your discussion of Yoosung's gaming habits but

Jumin Han: am I the only one who sees this?

Yoosung★: sees what?

Yoosung★: [shocked]

Yoosung★: OhMYGOD

ZEN: [shocked]

ZEN: wait is this real??

707: weeeeeeooo

707: weeeeeeooo

707: we have an INTRUDER

Jaehee Kang: Luciel, are you serious?

Jumin Han: Well, you've seen the announcement, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: I have, but...

V: Let's stay calm, everybody.

V: Luciel, can you tell us what this is about?

707: i dontknow

707: Daffodil

707: identify yourself

 

It takes you a moment to realize that those people mean you. You are the intruder. They're right, you think, in a way you did intrude in this chatroom even if it wasn't by choice.

Your thoughts run a thousand miles a minute. What do you say? What can you even say if you have no idea what just happened? You breathe in and exhale slowly, trying to calm your heartbeat.

 

Daffodil: Hello.

Daffodil: My name is Daffodil.

Daffodil: Obviously.

Yoosung★: Are you a boy or a girl?

ZEN: Hey;;;

ZEN: that's the first thing on your mind?

ZEN: I mean, I hope it's a cute girl but

Jumin Han: How did you find this chatroom?

707: Id like to know that too

707: how did u get this app?

Jaehee Kang: Luciel, did you by chance

Jaehee Kang: distribute this app anywhere else?

707: no

707: why would i do that

Jumin Han: Then how did Daffodil find us?

 

You chuckle dryly when you read his message. How likely is it that any of those people will believe you when you say, you broke into an apartment and suddenly this app threw you into this chatroom? You're not sure you would believe it yourself if you hadn't experienced it firsthand.

 

707: yeah Daffodil

707: whoever you are

707: how'd you find us?

 

You hesitate slightly before you type a response. In this type of situation, it's better to be honest, you decide.

 

Daffodil: This is going to sound suspicious.

ZEN: that's a great start;;

Daffodil: I was contacted by a man who claimed to be an exchange student.

Jaehee Kang: But we aren't associated with any students...

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, do you know something about this?

Yoosung★: No! No, I don't!

Daffodil: He wanted me to help him return a phone. He said, this app was the only thing installed on that phone.

707: but how did you end up

707: wait

707: continue

Daffodil: Apparently there was an address saved on the phone, together with some number, so he asked me to go to that address.

V: And if I understand correctly, you did what he said?

Daffodil: Well, yes.

 

No need to tell them that you don't actually remember doing any of this. You sound suspicious enough as it is.

 

ZEN: that's...,,

Yoosung★: That was dangerous!

V: Luciel

V: I hope you know what to do

707: on it

707: hey

707: shes cute

 

You freeze. What does he mean? How does he know what you look like? Does he even mean your looks? Not that you're averse to flattery but this is really not the time to pay attention to compliments.

 

Daffodil: What do you mean?

707: oh

707: sorry lol

707: had to hack your phone

 

He did what? You're not sure if you read correctly but the letters are still there when you look at them again. Your phone is hacked?

 

Daffodil: That's not funny.

707: not joking

707: had to know if you're dangerous

 

Dangerous? Just what have you gotten yourself into?

 

V: I apologize but it was necessary.

V: We need to make sure that you are no threat to the RFA.

 

You feel things starting to spin around you and quickly brace yourself on the wall before slumping down against it. This is too much. Too much for one day. Too much to take in at once.

 

Daffodil: I'm sorry if this sounds rude.

Daffodil: But does anybody mind explaining to me what the- what is going on?

707: so u r saying u don't know?

Daffodil: I don't. Else I wouldn't ask

Yoosung★: That makes sense...

Jaehee Kang: To be honest, we'd like to know that, too.

V: Luciel, do you have anything else?

707: yep yep

707: to summarize

707: Daffodil is a girl

707: and right now

707: she is in Rika's apartment.

Yoosung★: [shocked]

ZEN: [shocked]

Jaehee Kang: How do you know that, Luciel?

Jumin: Yes, I would like to know the same thing. Did you track her phone?

707: lol yep

 

That's a lot of information to take in. Who is this Rika and who is 707 to just hack your phone so effortlessly?

 

You take a look around. Right now you're standing in the hallway. Two doors lead away from it, one is open and seems to lead into some sort of working room. The other door is closed, leading to the bathroom, you assume. You take one hesitant step forward, away from the wall. Walking through the apartment won't hurt you, will it?

 

If you want to leave the apartment, you'll have to move, so you'll take this risk, you decide and make one more step. It's in this moment that your phone buzzes again.

 

707: wouldn't recommend going out rn

707: the security system is going crazy

 

Your brows furrow slightly as a wave of anxiety crashes over you again. If this is what you think...

 

Daffodil: So, that means I'm stuck in here?

707: unfortunately

707: but

707: don't worry its only temporary

 

Well. If it's 'temporary', at least you won't starve to death in here. Probably.

 

Jumin Han: While Luciel takes care of the technical difficulties, I propose we decide what to do with 'Daffodil'.

Jumin Han: V, do you have any thoughts on this?

V: Actually,

V: yes.

V: I was thinking to let her join the RFA.

 

Surprise and utter disbelief jolt through you and you quickly sit down at the wall again to try and stop your legs from shaking. Is this man serious? Why would you want to join this...this organization? If that's what this is.

 

Daffodil: And why would I ever do that?

V: For one, I don't believe it's a coincidence that you found our chatroom at the same time the hacker attacked us.

 

Well, that much is obvious, you want to say. You're pretty sure the hacker was the one texting you in the first place. Everything else would be too big a coincidence to fit in.

 

V: I think it might be a sign

V: that you were meant to be here.

Daffodil: Yes, the hacker meant to have me here. Wouldn't it play right into his hands if I stayed here?

V: That may be so...

V: But nevertheless, if you go now, the hacker will simply use another method. It's not like letting you go will get rid of him.

Daffodil: But aren't you forgetting a small detail?

Daffodil: It's not like I'm a willing participant in this.

V: You're right but...

Jumin Han: About that...

 

You really don't like the way this conversation is going. _Really_ don't like it.

 

Jumin Han: Should you refuse the offer V made, we will have no choice but prosecute you for trespassing and possibly attempted theft.

Jumin Han: This is what I can name from the top of my head. I'm sure, a lawyer would find even more charges.

 

It's only with great effort that you can keep your jaw from dropping wide open. You are a bystander! Sure, going into that apartment was incredibly stupid, maybe even the worst mistake of your life, but that's still nothing to be prosecuted for!

 

ZEN: Dude!

ZEN: You're going way too far!

Yoosung★: yeah! You're not seriously going to press charges against Daffodil, are you?!

Jumin Han: Not if she decides to join us.

Jumin Han: The choice is entirely hers.

 

You shake your head, as if they could see you. Well, for all you know they can. This is not really happening, it can't. Why would this happen to you? Why...

 

You take in a shaking breath, trying to calm yourself. The last thing you need is to lose your nerves completely. Panic attacks can wait until you've sorted this mess out.

 

Alright, you think, I am stuck in a apartment. Chatting with a group of strangers that have been hacked. Stuck in a chatroom that wasn't supposed to be entered by people outside this RFA. And apparently, your mere presence is a threat to their safety. You don't quite understand, how - what do they think you'll do, leak their usernames for the world to know? - but for now you don't dare to ask. You're in enough trouble as it is. And now you have a choice.

 

To join this group or to see them again in court.

 

When you phrase it like this, the decision is rather simple.

 

Daffodil: Alright. This is coercion but I doubt that you care. I'll join.

V: I'm really sorry that thing went like this.

V: But right now we don't really have a choice.

 

You scoff at his message. No choice, yeah right.

 

V: I am, however, sincerely glad to welcome you to the RFA.

ZEN: I don't like the way we made you join but...

ZEN: welcome to the RFA^^

Yoosung★: And not all of us are like V so I hope, you'll trust us soon!

Jaehee Kang: Yes, welcome.

Jumin Han: I propose, we introduce ourselves to our new member.

Jumin Han: After all, I'm sure it would help her to know who she is interacting with.

707: good idea

 

Well, at least you'll know who they are. That's a step up from the stranger who led you here.

 

_A glimpse of white hair and a flash of green eyes._

 

You sure wonder who he was. He had sent a picture of himself but you doubt that was him. That would make identifying him too easy and if he really was the hacker...

You shake that thought off. That's something you'll have to take care of later. Right now, there are five other strangers waiting for your attention.

 

Jumin Han: My name is Jumin Han, as you might have noticed from my username.

707: hes 27, good looking, rich and the next CEO of C&R lolol

ZEN: A rich trust-fund kid -.-

Jumin Han: I would have phrased it differently, but they are correct.

Jaehee Kang: Allow me to introduce myself too, then. My name is Jaehee Kang and I am 26 years old.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang is my personal assistant.

Jaehee Kang: That is correct.

707: [picture sent]

 

The picture shows a petite woman with slim glasses and short brown hair framing her face exiting a car. She is quite good looking, you notice, even if her calm and stern expression doesn't do her looks justice.

 

Jaehee Kang: Where did you get this picture, Luciel?

707: From the last party. that was before you had to chase all the paparazzi off, so Jumin could get out of the car, too remember lolol

Jaehee Kang: Oh. This...

Jaehee Kang: [exhausted]

Jaehee Kang: Please don't remind me of that incident.

ZEN: yeah, the paparazzi were something else...

ZEN: [crying]

ZEN: I almost had to hide from them;;

 

Reading this, you can't help but think you might know this Zen guy from somewhere. You drum your fingers on your phone, trying to jog your memory.

 

And then it hits you.

 

Daffodil: Wait.

Daffodil: Are you Zen, the actor?

ZEN: Yeah!

ZEN: Didn't know I was that famous lmaoo

Jaehee Kang: It's only to be expected.

ZEN: thanks Jaehee ^^

ZEN: Anyway, yes I'm that Zen. My real name is Hyun Ryu but everyone here calls me Zen

ZEN: Well, except V but he's weird like that.

V: I wouldn't exactly call it weird, Hyun...

V: [embarassed]

ZEN: Maybe he's like this because he's the leader of the RFA

Yoosung★: Or maybe it's just his character

Yoosung★: [exasperated]

Jumin Han: Let's not have this discussion right now.

Jumin Han: Introduce yourself properly, instead.

Yoosung★: Oh, right.

Yoosung★: I'm Yoosung Kim, 21 years old and a college student!

Yoosung★: [smile]

Yoosung★: [picture sent]

Yoosung★: That's me!

 

The young man in the picture smiles brightly at you. His entire look gives you an impression of pure sunshine, blond hair and radiant purplish eyes. It almost reminds you of a puppy, cute and honest.

 

707: i also have other photos to show off~

707: if you wanna lol

Yoosung★: Of me?

707: of all of you

Jumin Han: I'd prefer you didn't.

707: alright, alright

707: anyway, I am

707: God

707: Seven

707: Zero

707: Seven!!!

707: but you can call me Seven

V: His real name is Luciel Choi.

707: way to reveal private details, V

V: Sorry ^^;

 

That's a weird name for him to have, you think. It does nothing to ease your suspicions. Instead, it's one more thing to care about. You sigh.

 

Oh, whatever have you gotten yourself into?

 

707: V here is actually Jihyun Kim

707: he's really famous too

V: I wouldn't say I am that famous ^^;

V: But my photographs did help the RFA in the past.

 

You look up and out the window. It's late afternoon now and in a few hours the sun will begin to set. Your throat feels tight and you try to swallow your worry down. Surely, this can be resolved until sundown.

 

Daffodil: I am glad to get to know you.

 

It's probably only fair to introduce yourself to them

 

Daffodil: My name is Y/N Yoon.

Daffodil: I am 22 years old and currently a student on hiatus.

 

They don't have to know that you almost dropped out of university because the financial struggle and the stress wore you down until you felt like you couldn't breathe any longer. That you almost ended up homeless, were it not for the job you snagged in the last minute. That you had almost no family to speak of that would've been willing to support you.

 

They don't need to know any of this.

 

Daffodil: As for how I look like,

Daffodil: I am sure, 707 has seen me already.

707: on ur selfies or the cctv?

 

You almost drop your phone, staring at the screen. Is this 707 guy serious?

This message has you frantically looking around, trying to spot the camera. And wouldn't you know, there is a small black box at the other end of the ceiling in the hallway. You shake your head and glare at the camera. This is ridiculous.

 

Daffodil: Are you serious?

707: [shrug]

707: i mean yes

707: Rika was meticulous when it came to security lol

ZEN: I feel like I should scold you right now...but

ZEN: can you show us what she looks like?

707: u want me to?

 

You hesitate.

 

Daffodil: Just pick a good one.

707: all of them are good

707: lolol

707: [picture sent]

 

It's one of your rare selfies, with you tentatively smiling at the camera. You used to be very self conscious about your appearance. Well, you still are, but not as much. You don't really mind it anymore.

 

ZEN: She really is cute

Yoosung★: Yeah!

Yoosung★: [blushing]

 

You blink a few times and look at the picture again. You're not used to compliments but you're not going to turn them away. If they want to stroke your ego, they can go ahead any time.

 

Jumin Han: I believe, our business is concluded by now?

V: Well, we introduced her to us...

V: Now there are only a few things left.

V: Y/N.

V: You will have to stay in Rika's apartment for some time while Luciel figures out the security issues.

V: I'm terribly sorry to make you stay there but there is no other way.

Daffodil: Alright. Anything else I need to know?

V: Yes.

V: You can use all accommodations in the apartment.

V: Just please don't open any drawers in the desk in the working room.

V: The security alarm will go off if you do.

707: yep

707: also please dont go near the door

707: at least 2 feet of distance are needed or else

707: the pressure plate will go off and everything goes

707: KABOOM

707: not literally

 

That is...concerning, to say the least, you think, but it's not like you can argue against it.

 

Daffodil: So...

Daffodil: Stay in the apartment.

Daffodil: Don't go near the door.

Daffodil: Don't open any drawers in the desk.

Daffodil: Anything else I need to know?

707: nope

V: This should be it.

 

So, not that much to think about. You could manage this. It was going to be fine, you tell yourself. Just a little bit more and then you could go home again.

 

Just a little bit more.

 

Jaehee Kang: If this is settled, then please excuse me. I have to prepare for Mr. Han's meeting in the evening.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, please don't be late.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

Jumin Han: That reminds me...

Jumin Han: I should look after Elizabeth the 3rd.

Jumin Han: I haven't seen her in a while.

Jumin Han: Please excuse me first.

 

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

 

Yoosung★: Out like the wind;;

ZEN: Yeah

ZEN: But I'm glad I don't have to see the trust-fund kid here right now

ZEN: [annoyed]

707: yeah well

707: that's business for you

707: OH

707: my boss just sent me even more work T-T

707: take care, everybody

707: Daffodil, welcome again

707: byebye

 

[707 has left the chatroom]

 

You take another look at the window. Maybe you should look around here while you still have daylight.

 

Daffodil: I think, I'm going to take a break.

Daffodil: Excuse me for saying that but this is a lot to take in.

Yoosung★: Don't worry!

ZEN: Yeah, I get you;;; take your time

ZEN: [wink]

ZEN: And call me if you need something!

Daffodil: Will do.

Daffodil: Bye for now.

 

You exit the messenger and close your eyes.

 

What, oh what have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bi MC is bi  
> I'm sorry for the long wait but college is starting soon and I didn't anticipate that I had to prepare that much :/


End file.
